


Out In The Open

by dark0feenix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: serpentinelion, First Time, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Rain Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-22
Updated: 2010-06-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23202004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark0feenix/pseuds/dark0feenix
Summary: Harry and Draco go night swimming.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 39





	Out In The Open

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally written for serpentinelion's Summer Kink Fest 2010 for the prompt Rain!sex. (Sex in the rain.) It's EWE and it takes place during the "8th year" at Hogwarts, post-DH. (The school year has started a couple of months late and thus it ends in July.) Also, huge thanks to my lovely betas, EB and Elsie, for their invaluable help! Any remaining mistakes are mine. (2020-03-18)

When Harry arrives at the lake it's already drizzling. He knows he's terribly late. Bloody Filch and Mrs. Norris with their eager corridor patrolling. Since the N.E.W.T.S are over, they aren't technically in school anymore, but tonight of all nights he doesn't want to take any chances. 

Harry still can't wrap his head around how it has all come so fast. How one spontaneous after-Christmas party and a few drinks with Malfoy managed to do what no official effort to make the students mingle could. It didn't seem like a big change when their casually polite chatter evolved into friendly conversation, but it surprised them both to find that they were starting to genuinely get along.

And now, ever since Harry broke up with Ginny, Malfoy has been flirting with him. Harry doesn't know how else to describe it. The fake indifference could have fooled him if not for the real interest in Malfoy's eyes. At first he didn't know what to make of it but with the school year coming to a close he has grown more reckless. Even enjoyed the innuendos.

Then, earlier that day: _I used to go swimming in the lake back at home all the time,_ Malfoy had said. _It's best at night when it's all dark and there's no one around,_ he'd said. And then: _Care to join me tonight?_

Harry had laughed him off but considered the offer anyway. The thought of late night swimming with Malfoy left him breathless. 

Malfoy had laughed too. _Afraid of getting your arse wet?_ And just like that here he was. When a year ago Harry would never have left the castle without Ron and Hermione by his side to meet Malfoy in the middle of the night, now it's different. They are different. They aren't the same kids anymore. Certainly not kids at all.

The neat pile of discarded robes on the ground is a relieving sight: it means that Malfoy is still here. As if on cue, someone rises from the lake. Even in the scant light from the distant castle windows there's no mistaking the familiar figure. Draco Malfoy stands there, half in the water, naked and waiting for Harry. Harry swallows and starts to undress.

The tiny raindrops hit his back and shoulders when his shirt comes off. It gets tangled in his glasses, which end up flying off somewhere next to a nearby bush. Harry won't go to retrieve them though; he feels he doesn't need to see too clearly what's going to happen next.

The shoes and socks come off one by one. The wet grass under Harry's bare feet feels foreign, and he spends a moment or two stretching his toes. He fears he might be obvious in his efforts to buy some time. Then it's the trousers, and the belt slides off easily, not catching anywhere, not slowing things down even a bit. With the briefs Harry doesn't know which way to bend. He's never this self-conscious about his body. Playing Quidditch and sharing the locker room with other guys has taught him that much. But this is not about the after Quidditch showers or the other guys. This is about swimming with Draco Malfoy and hopefully about something else, too.

Harry hesitates a moment with his wand but there's no way he can take it with him. Reluctantly, he leaves it behind. When he can't stall any longer, he turns around, feeling more awkward than ever before but there's no pretending it's not going to happen. It's all so weird and new. But so very exhilarating. And he wants to have this. 

The wetness around him does nothing to cool him off. Neither does the dark form of Malfoy, who's standing still in the lake, eyes never leaving him. Waiting for him. 

Harry walks the sloping shore towards the waters and Malfoy, feeling oddly vulnerable in the light rain. He is painfully aware of his body. The raindrops make his skin tingle at the contact, and everything seems more intimate somehow.

The first step into the lake sends goosebumps all over Harry's skin. The water isn't that cold but it makes everything so much more real. Another step, and he hits his toe on a sharp rock, nearly losing his balance. "Bugger!" He hears the snigger but doesn't dare to look at Malfoy before they are at an arm's length. Then he pauses, unsure of what to do next. Malfoy smirks. Harry never thought snotty could be a turn-on but that was before this spring. He knows better now.

"What took you so long? For a moment there I thought the Gryffindor poster boy had chickened out."

Standing this close Harry can see well enough, and he takes a good look at Malfoy for the first time: dark, soaking wet hair, pale body with skinny arms, peaking nipples, a flat stomach with very little hair and a flaccid cock. Mouth parchment dry, he goes for the only one-liner that comes to him.

"I see you got all wet for me."

Malfoy snorts. "Smooth, Potter. Very smooth."

He lifts his face towards the grey sky, eyes closed, mouth drawn into a lazy smile, and Harry can't take his eyes away from him and all the angles and whiteness of his body. Harry's heart is hammering its way out of his chest, but he's happy he has come to a point in his life where he can feel nervous about such a simple thing, just like everyone else.

Without warning Malfoy splashes water on him. It breaks the spell and spurs Harry into action. He tackles Malfoy easily, and they dive under the waves without any resistance on Malfoy's part. The water closes above them, and they are in a world of their own. The only thing Harry feels, lost in the murky currents, is the slim body of Malfoy, slippery and elusive, but never out of reach. It's all very clumsy, nothing anyone would expect from two accomplished Seekers, but also fun and invigorating and worth every second. Finally they break the surface to get some air, laughing and fighting just for the pretence to touch some more.

It feels good. Everything feels good. The raindrops steadily pattering on Harry's neck and shoulders, the mild water surrounding him, and Malfoy trying to simultaneously shake him off and pull him in. 

They have come a good way from the shoreline and by silent agreement they turn back, calming down a bit. Now everything is changed. The awkwardness is all gone, and there's only anticipation in its stead. When they reach the shallows, they stand up, even closer than before. Their noses are almost touching, and Harry feels fresh and excited. 

There's no hesitation when Malfoy takes Harry's cock in his hand. It's just what Harry's been waiting for but still, he lets out a shaky breath, closing his eyes. He leans on to Malfoy's arms to get support, letting everything else from his mind go, cock hardening almost too fast in Malfoy's wet fingers. Malfoy's strokes are slow but firm, and when his thumb sweeps the cockhead, Harry moans. Malfoy takes a step back, forcing Harry to look him in the eyes. 

The grey in them is not insecure or questioning anymore but open and inviting. Almost black from the want. Malfoy takes hold of Harry's hand and guides it to his own cock. He's half-hard already but Harry doesn't back off. The first time he's ever been this intimate with another man, and of course it has to be Malfoy. Harry applies more pressure, wanting to get it right.

The moment feels surreal. The two of them, standing in the lake, wanking each other, the rain enveloping them in its hazy mist. Harry spares a fleeting but absurd notion for the fact that he didn't do any water-repellent charms on his clothes. The soaking wet return trip can wait, however, and Harry closes his eyes once more to concentrate on the feeling.

Just when he thinks he might come from Malfoy's touch, Malfoy stops for a second to wrap their hands around both their cocks. Harry gasps at the foreign feel of Malfoy's warm hardness against his own. He glances down at their erections and shivers despite himself.

Wordlessly, Malfoy takes a step backward and then another, and Harry is forced to follow him further back into the lake unless he wants to lose the amazing friction on his cock. The water level keeps rising until the dark waves reach their groins. The new sensation of the waves rolling under Harry's balls, lapping the tightness there as if caressing him, is almost too much.

Harry is never one to give up but this once he feels it's okay to let go. He loses his grip on their cocks, sinking his fingers into Malfoy's arms and allowing Malfoy to stroke them in unison. Harry leans closer still, breathing in Malfoy's skin, imagining the faint saltiness there. Malfoy tilts his head to the side, exposing more of his neck, and Harry skims his lips just below the ear.

It's Malfoy's turn to moan. Harry rubs his cheek against the light stubble but Malfoy's hand movements slow, and he breaks away from Harry while still maintaining his hold on their erections. Harry's so close he's shaking a little. One look at Malfoy's hooded eyes and the slightly opened mouth tells him that Malfoy's almost there, too. The separation of their bodies gives the rain free access to their cocks, and the raindrops on Harry's oversensitized prick is too much stimulation. The heat erupts somewhere deep inside him, engulfing him in an orgasm that doesn't seem to end. Harry is still trying to get his bearings when he gets to witness how Malfoy, eyebrows tightly drawn together, comes silently in turn.

Holding on to Malfoy and waiting for his own heartbeat to calm down, enjoying the feel of the steady waves and the light summer rain washing away their come, Harry sees a whole new world opening up for him, full of possibilities.

### FIN


End file.
